My Little Pony Micro-Series
My Little Pony Micro-Series is an ongoing Hasbro-licensed series of full-color comics by IDW Publishing. Each issue is a self-contained story that focuses on one of the characters in the show. At least four more issues are planned, including one for Spike. Crew Bobby Curnow is the editor of every issue. Neil Uyetake is the letterer of every issue except #1. Issue #1 is written, drawn, and lettered by Thomas Zahler and colored by Ronda Pattison. Issue #2 is written by Ryan K. Lindsay and drawn by Tony Fleecs. Issue #3 is written by Katie Cook, drawn by Andy Price, and colored by Heather Breckel. Issue #4 is written by Barbara Randall Kesel and drawn by Tony Fleecs. Issue #6 is written by Bobby Curnow, drawn by Brenda Hickley, and colored by Amy Mebberson. Issue #7 is written by Ted Anderson, drawn by Ben Bates, and colored by Amy Mebberson and Bates. Issue #8 is written by Georgia Ball, drawn by Amy Mebberson, and colored by Mebberson and Sabrina Alberghetti. Issue #9 is written by Rob Anderson, drawn by Agnes Garbowska, and colored by Garbowska and Amy Mebberson. Issue #10 is written by Katie Cook, drawn by Andy Price, and colored by Price and Amy Mebberson. Issues Issue #1 Issue #1, Twilight Sparkle, was released on February 20, 2013. Covers *Cover A by Amy Mebberson, featuring Spike and Twilight Sparkle. *Cover B by Thomas F. Zahler, featuring Twilight Sparkle and Spike. *Cover RI by Sabrina Alberghetti, featuring younger Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor. *Subscription exclusive variant SUB cover, showing production artwork from Cover A by Thomas F. Zahler. *Double Midnight cover by Sara Richard *Dynamic Forces cover featuring Twilight Sparkle and Summer Mane, the Royal Archivist *Jetpack Comics cover, a parody of Alice in Wonderland *Larry's Comics cover, a parody of Little Red Riding Hood *Third Eye Comics cover *Jetpack and Larry's Comics combined cover and blank cover (featuring Twilight Sparkle) Summary The comic opens up in Canterlot, where Spike asks Twilight if she's nervous about her test, and when she wonders what makes him say that, he mentions the fact that she's chewing her mane, in addition to the fact that they've been standing at the top of a set of stairs for half an hour. She admits to being nervous, and Spike reminds her that she shouldn't be late, so she rushes off to the castle. When they reach the castle, Princess Celestia informs them that there has been a change of plans, as the Royal Archivist, a pony named Summer Mane, had a fall, and so is having difficulty getting around. Celestia then mentions that she plans on postponing Twilight's test in order for Twilight to go and help Summer Mane, to which Twilight gladly accepts. Spike attempts to leave along with Twilight, but Celestia informs her that Twilight needs to take this on by herself. At the Royal Archive, Twilight gets a rude reception from Summer Mane, who states that she doesn't want any help. Twilight is finally let in when she lies about Summer Mane being replaced if she doesn't let Twilight in. Summer Mane proceeds to lay down the ground rules, the last, most emphasized of which is that Twilight is to never enter Summer Mane's private office. Summer Mane is skeptical of Twilight's book knowledge at first, but is eventually convinced. Twilight also mentions that her favorite book is called "Canter in the Sky", written by her favorite author, Jade Singer, who disappeared after the release of that book. In the morning, Summer Mane goes to wake Twilight, but finds her already in the library. She has Twilight get started on shelving the books, in alphabetical order, library style. Later on, during a meal, Twilight struggles to get a question out, before Summer Mane asks her what she's reading. Later, Summer Mane has Twilight put dust covers on books, and when Twilight starts singing a song to herself, Summer Mane objects to it, and puts on swing music, which she insists is "good stuff". At a later time, during a meal, Twilight and Summer Mane discuss typewriters, with Summer Mane mention that some authors are very picky about theirs. Twilight asks Summer Mane if she knows what typewriter Jade Singer used, and Summer Mane replies that she thinks Jade used an old "lipponzoner" model. Over a period of time, Twilight and Summer Mane discover themselves to be kindred spirits when it comes to literature: both get lost in books occasionally when they're trying to re-shelve them, and they have a discussion about literature over dinner. The next morning, Twilight discovers Summer Mane left for town to get them a pie, and the letter that tells her this also details her assignment. However, Twilight notices Summer Mane's office door is slightly ajar, and so she decides to peek in. Summer Mane walks in at that moment, however, as she had forgotten her checkbook. During the next meal, neither one of them can say anything to the other, until Summer Mane tells Twilight to pack her things, as she leaves in the morning. As she is leaving the next morning, Twilight reveals to Summer Mane that she made the replacement story up so that Summer Mane would let her in. Summer Mane laughs, as she explains that was how she got her first job as assistant editor. Summer Mane then reveals to Twilight that she's actually Jade Singer, but Twilight replies that she figured that out a few days ago. When Jade asks her how, Twilight replies that since Jade is her favorite author, she knows all about her. She noticed the reading glasses from the author photo on the back of Canter in the Sky, how Jade and Summer are both fans of "horrible, horrible" old time swing music, that cutie marks don't smear unless they're made to look like something else, and the typewriter was the final clue. Jade reveals her reason for going into hiding: Canter in the Sky was such a huge hit her first time around, that it was such a hit right out of the gate, that it would be nearly impossible to live up to that a second time. Twilight responds that she can sympathize, as when she tested for magic school, she made such a splash that the princess took her on as her personal student. Jade asks her how she does it, and Twilight replies that her friends support her: they celebrate her victories and catch her when she falls. Jade says that she never had friends like that, to which Twilight replies that she does now. A little while later, Twilight gets the results of her test back, showing she passed, as well as containing a note from the princess, thanking her for bringing her friend, Jade Singer, back. Publicity summary "Introducing the first of six spotlights focusing on everyone's favorite Ponies! Twilight Sparkle becomes enthralled in a literary masterpiece. Dismayed to hear the series never continued, Twilight goes on a quest to hunt down the reclusive author, Jade Singer. It will take all of the studious Pony's detective skill to find the author, and twists and turns abound! Don't miss this adventure in imagination!" Issue #2 Issue #2 features Rainbow Dash. It was released on March 20, 2013, with previews released the previous day. Covers *Cover A by Amy Mebberson *Cover B by Tony Fleecs *Cover RI by Sabrina Alberghetti *Double Midnight cover by Sara Richard *Dynamic Forces cover *Iguana Comics cover, drawn by Jeff Egli with colors by Kurk Kasparian *Jetpack Comics cover, a parody of Peter Pan *Larry's Comics cover, a parody of Jack and the Beanstalk *Jetpack and Larry's Comics combined cover and blank cover (featuring Rainbow Dash) Publicity summary "The next in a series of spotlights focusing on everyone’s favorite Ponies! Rainbow Dash takes her job patrolling the skies very seriously, but she may have met her match when a group of mischievous cloud gremlins threaten to block out the sun! Rainbow Dash will have her hooves full when it comes to these pint-sized menaces!" Issue #3 Issue #3 features Rarity. It was released on April 24, 2013. Comic Book Resources released a preview on March 26. DJ Pon-3 appears in a panel of this comic with her eyes colored red – as opposed to moderate cerise, their color in the show – as a reference to the popular belief prior to her appearance in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 that they were red. Archived locally. Note: click to see Heather's reply to the original comment, which is what is linked here. Covers Issue #3 has the following covers: *Cover A by Amy Mebberson *Cover B by Andy Price *Cover RI by Sabrina Alberghetti depicting filly Rarity and baby Sweetie Belle *Double Midnight Comics cover by Sara RichardSara Richard on deviantART *Dynamic Forces cover *Jetpack Comics cover, a parody of Rapunzel *Larry's Comics cover, a parody of The Princess and the Pea *Larry's and Jetpack Comics combined cover and blank cover Publicity summary "Rarity is in need of some well-deserved R & R after working hard on her new fashion line. A sweet spa retreat turns sour when Rarity learns that the establishment is a little too “down to earth”! How will this resourceful pony make the best out of this “rustic” situation? Read on to find out!" Issue #4 Issue #4 features Fluttershy. It was released on May 30, 2013. Covers *Cover A by Amy Mebberson *Cover B by Tony Fleecs *Cover RI by Sabrina Alberghetti *Double Midnight Comics cover by Sara RichardSara Richard on deviantART *Jetpack Comics cover, a parody of The Little Mermaid *Larry's Comics cover, a parody of The Frog Prince *Larry's/Jetpack Comics combined cover and blank cover (featuring Fluttershy) Publicity summary "Fluttershy knows her way around knitting! But her hidden talent starts to take on a startling new form, one that could be the next “big thing” in Ponyville! Will timid Fluttershy be able to handle the spotlight? The pressure is only going to increase with a visit from Princess Celestia!" Issue #5 Issue #5 features Pinkie Pie. It was released on June 20, 2013. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A showing Pinkie's hooves and an arrangement of photo strips *Another regular cover *Cover RI by Sabrina Alberghetti, featuring Pinkie Pie, Marble Pie, and Limestone Pie as fillies *Chapel Hill Comics cover by Elena "Yamino" Barbarich *Double Midnight cover by Sara Richard *Jetpack comics cover, a parody of Hansel and Gretel *Larry's comics cover, a parody of The Gingerbread Man *Source Comics cover by Zander Cannon *Jetpack/Larry's Comics combined and blank (featuring Pinkie Pie) covers *BotCon exclusive cover by Tony Fleecs, a crossover with Transformers Summary "When the famous clown Ponyacci comes to Ponyville, Pinkie Pie learns a startling secret about him that could ruin his career! Determined to save the master of mirth, Pinkie Pie sets out to prove the value of laughter. The show must go on!" Issue #6 Issue #6 features Applejack and the "entire Apple family". It was released on July 11, 2013. Covers This issue has at least four covers: *Cover A *Another regular cover *Cover RI by Sabrina Alberghetti, featuring younger versions of Applejack, Big McIntosh, and Apple Bloom *Jetpack Comics cover *Larry's Comics cover *Jetpack/Larry's Comics combined and blank (featuring Applejack) covers Summary "It’s almost Hearth's Warming Eve, and the Apple family is busy at work preparing an array of tasty apple treats for all of Ponyville. But when a mysterious creature starts ruining their crop, Applejack sets out to find out who's behind this tomfoolery! Who, or what, is the SASS SQUASH??" Issue #7 Issue #7 features the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and was released on August 22, 2013. It was accidentally alluded to by the volume 1 paperback, of which a preview was released on Amazon. IDW's solicitation for this issue asks, "Could this be the turning point from Cutie Mark Crusaders to Cutie Mark Owners??" Covers This issue has at least five covers: *Two regular covers *Cover RI by Sara Richard; editor Bobby Curnow released a sneak peek when the issue's subject was guessed *Jetpack Comics cover, a parody of The Three Little Pigs *Larry's Comics cover, featuring Derpy Summary "On a hike through the woods the Cutie Mark Crusaders come across a creature unlike anything they’ve ever seen! When their new friend shows off an incredible ability, the Crusaders see an opportunity to earn their Cutie Marks! But their new friend is hiding an important secret that is sure to have a big impact on our tiny trio!" Issue #8 Issue #8 features Princess Celestia, and was released on September 11, 2013. Covers This issue has the following covers: *Cover A *Cover B *Cover RI *Cover RE *Jetpack Comics cover *Larry's Comics cover Summary "Training the next generation of Canterlot's protectors is no easy feat! When an aging Unicorn teacher begins to lose the respect of her students, Princess Celestia must step in to inspire everypony through her gentle guidance." Issue #9 Issue #9 features Spike, and is to be released in November 2013. Covers This issue has at least one cover: *Cover A Summary "Spike is ready for the responsibility of being a pet-owner! However, he might be getting more than he bargained for when a delivery of Sea Beasts ('just add water!') arrives at his door. Spike's unusual training methods will result in some surprises for everyone's favorite baby dragon!" Issue #10 Issue #10 features Princess Luna, and is to be released in December 2013. Covers This issue has at least one cover: *Cover A Summary "A royal eclipse! When Celestia has to leave for the day, Luna is charged to keep watch over waking hours. Will the guardian of the night be able to juggle a new set of responsibilities while keeping her cool? (Not to mention keeping awake!)" See also *IDW comics *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *List of allusions in the comics Gallery References Category:Comics